potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Lord Hector Wildhayes/Inquiry from The Vatican
I've been observing the struggles that have now become prevalent on The POTCO Player's Wiki and feel that I am obligated to reach out and help the abandoned peoples of that Wiki. Though it may be hard for many of you to admit this; if you have watched Pearson Wright's videos, you know that he predicted all of these chronological events over a year ago. From watching his videos I conclude that Pearson stressed three main points: *The culture of the PPW is bias against Pearson and anyone who slightly supports him. Discrimination in society has never benefited the World, only a select corrupted few. The administrators, Parax, Goldvane, Step, and Kat all encouraged this unfair discrimination by passing 3 rules individually discriminating Pearson Wright from The Wiki. Yet, when The Wiki was founded by Curycoo, a rule was made stating that no user could be discriminated against in any way. When Pearson pointed out this massive contradiction in the rules that had taken people months to realize existed, the administrators rushed to remove it, just as they did when VSTF threatened to shut their Wiki down for making the Hate Mail and Funeral pages, intensely harassing a user that they had infinitely banned, and left inept to defend himself.. This is immoral, and illegal as it is violating a federal law stating that no individual can falsely slander another. *People have forgotten the purpose of The PPW. The PPW was created due to the fact that certain members of POTCO wanted to RP past the extent of what the game provides and the POTCO Wiki didn't allow this, therefore Curycoo founded The PPW. I find it strange how people like Macmorgan and Garland want to "ban" RP. You do realize that POTCO is an "MMORPG" (Massive Multiplayer Online Roleplaying Game), right? People such as John Breasly and Pearson Wright have spent several years building up these huge empires, and people such as Garland, Macmorgan, Goldvane, etc. feel as if they have a duty to take away these titles whenever things get out of control. Has anyone noticed that whenever titles are taken away by a "council", the "council" is the one that inherits all of its benefits? Unless all members of all nations are included in said council, it is no council at all. We've seen what banning all the Spaniards did for you. Even the British have admitted that The RP council is bias and absurd for this very reason. *Pearson tried to stress the fact that in reality, the administrators do not care for any member of that Wiki. The users spent years putting their faith in these administrators, and yet 3 of them have abruptly abandoned the PPW within the past week, without promoting new administrators. The Approval Ratings blog speaks plainly enough in Pearson's defense. The one administrator that ''ever ''supported him had a 95% approval rating, while those that didn't had a 14%. Coincidence? Jack Pistol has already announced that he will be stepping down soon. Jarod Pillagebain and Gen. Lawrence do absolutely nothing to benefit the Wiki anymore other than make abnormal jokes from time to time to keep people's spirits up. I personally find it absurd how people that don't even play the game, and hold no authority in RP believe that they have the right to dictate those who are active, and do hold authority in RP. In my personal opinion, John Breasly and Pearson Wright should both be made Bureaucrats on The PPW. It would balance out power and it would prevent discrimination. Pearson was originally infinitely banned for making a joke with Sharple, and the person who banned him was John Breasly (who already said yesterday that he wanted him unbanned.) Macmorgan and Garland attempted to take over The PPW, and they recieve no consequences? It's absurd. Truly. You can't say, "We're better off without Pearson!". Take a look at The PPW. Has it ever been this bad? Pearson Wright has had 3 unban requests made in the past year. The Administrators allowed them to stay up because they were confident they wouldn't pass, but when they did, they vetoed the bans, and deleted the blogs as if nothing had ever banned and falled back on, "We have a rule stating that Pearson cannot be unbanned." Think about that. Think about who you've been kissing up to for the past year while Pearson was off making RP an enjoyable experience for the rest of the game, ''which The Wiki is based off of. '' Thank you for taking the time to read this, and if you choose to comment, please give your honest opinion. I am not asking anybody to kiss up to Pearson. You should be real with yourself and others. Speak your mind! :D Lord Hector Wildhayes (talk) 01:01, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts